Snuff boxes and the like have been around for some time. Primarily these devices have comprised a container portion with a lid or cover attached thereto by hinges. The cover was opened by hand and the desired amount of snuff grasped and drawn out.
Devices of more complex structure have been devised more recently for dispensing medicines and the like. Many of these devices require specially constructed capsules for storage of the medicine and/or specially constructed apparatus for engaging the nose or mouth of the user. Those devices of less complex structure are limited to one dosage or use. Those devices which attempt to provide for multiple usages are susceptible to jamming and/or not readily adjustable to provide for different unit quantities or dosages.